Mother and Son Day
by Crash5020
Summary: After Dad cancels a father/son day of fun, Mom decides to step in and take Timmy out for a mother/son day. Should be fun right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Today's the day, guys!" Timmy grinned, circling today's date on his calendar. "Today, me and dad are finally going to spend some father/son time!"

Timmy was very excited for the many things that they were going to do. Dad was always busy with his job and multiple "business trips" that they hardly have any time to spend together. But now, after months of waiting, they could finally have the quality time Timmy so desired. Soon, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the room with whistles around there necks.

"Well, sport, we're finally ready to go," Wanda announced. "You sure you don't need to make any wishes before we go?"

"No wishes needed here," Timmy assured her. "By the way, where are you guys going again?"

"It's a surprise!" Cosmo answered, before his wife's hand stopped him from elaborating.

"What?" the 10-year old shot them a confused look.

"Nothing!" Wanda quickly replied. "We're just going to do some fairy things! Doesn't involve you at all! Well have a fun day with your dad!"

Before Timmy could say another word, Wanda quickly waved her wand, poofing Cosmo and herself out of the room. Despite Wanda's suspicious response, Timmy decided to shrug it off and eagerly make his way to the kitchen. There, his mother was cooking breakfast while his father sat at the table reading the newspaper. Timmy excitedly jumped into the seat next to his father and asked, "You ready for our father/son day, dad?"

Dad lowered the paper and smiled at his son.

"You bet, Timmy!" said Dad. "Nothing could get in the way with spending time with my favorite son."

As if on cue, the doorbell rung and the two of them got up to see who was there. Dad opened the door and felt his blood boil when he laid eyes on his neighbor.

"Dinkleberg…" Dad grumbled.

"Hey, Turner!" Dinkleberg waved. "You know that job the boss gave me that would lead to a big promotion and more money?"

"Job stealer…" Dad grumbled. Dad tried everything he could do to convince his boss to give him the job but, despite all his efforts, it still went to Dinkleberg.

"Anyway, I have to go out a town this weekend for family business," Dinkleberg continued. "Since I won't be here, the boss said I can choose anyone I want to handle the task. Do you want it?"

"HA! I knew you couldn't handle the task, Dinkleberg!" Dad gloated. "I'll take on the job and I'll do a better job then you could have done!"

"That's the spirit, Turner!" Dinkleberg grinned. "Well, good luck!"

With that, Dad slammed the door in Dinkeberg's face and cheered for joy. All he had to do was accomplish the impossible task given to him and he could move up in his career.

"To the Dad cave!" Dad declared.

"Uh, dad..." Timmy spoke up. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"You're right, Timmy!" Dad remembered. "I need my lucky pencil."

"No! What about t out father/son day?" Timmy reminded him.

"Oh right…" Dad remembered. "Don't worry, son. We'll have that day someday soon!"

"But you said that **months** ago!" Timmy raged. "I waited months for this day!"

"Sorry, Timmy," Dad apologized. "But when you're older, you'll understand that you have to take every opportunity to show up your neighbor."

With those parting word's Dad rushed out of the house, leaving Timmy to feeling dejected. Timmy then proceeded to drag himself up to his room, unaware that Mom witnessed the whole scene.

Later that day, Mom walked into her son's room to find Timmy lying on the floor with a deadpan expression on his face. She's seen her son disappointed before, but she's never seen his face lacking any sort of emotion.

"Listen, Timmy, I know you're sad that Dad had to work today," Mom started.

The disappointed child grumbled and turned away from his mom. He didn't want to be reminded of why he's feeling as terrible as he was.

"But I have some news that could cheer you up!" Mom continued.

Upon hearing those words, Timmy turned back towards his mom with a big grin on his face.

"Dad's back?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"No, but I cleared my schedule so that we can spend a day together!" Mom smiled.

At that moment, Timmy's happy expression changed back into one of confusion.

"I don't know Mom…" Timmy replied in a very doubtful tone.

Timmy wasn't too excited over her suggestion. Sure he enjoys camping with her, but they had enough in common to spend an entire day together. But then again, he couldn't find himself saying no to his mother's attempt to cheer him up. Though reluctant, Timmy agreed to his mother's proposal.

Their first stop on their mother/son day was the mall. Once there, Timmy started formulating ways to avoid the boring tasks his mother must have planned for them. He then noticed the comic book shop a few feet away and an idea suddenly hit him.

"Mom, look!" Timmy shouted, pointing in the opposite direction. "A half-price deal on laundry detergent!"

" **Where?!** " Mom instantly turned her head.

With his mother distracted, Timmy quickly ran into the comic book shop to look for a new comic. He eventually came across a new issue of one of his favorite comic books: The Uncanny E-People.

"Cool! Timmy said as he reached for the comic. "Wonder if this the issue Professor E finally gets out of his wheelchair."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Timmy turned around and was shocked to find his mother standing behind.

"You read the E-People?!" Timmy responded with surprise.

"I've been reading them since #1," Mom said with pride. "In fact, I still have the rare 1st print edition that has the cover that depicts the E-People playing golf with their powers."

Timmy was surprised to hear that. He never pegged his mother for a comic book reader. Heck, it wasn't too long ago when he found out that girls can like reading comics. After listening to Mom explain the stories she read as child, the two of them eventually walked out of the store with two copies of the Uncanny E-People and Mom asked where Timmy would like to go next. As Timmy pondered that same question, the two of them walked by the arcade, giving Timmy an answer he could go with.

Timmy led his mother into the arcade, causing every patron in there to stop what they were doing and stare at the two of them. They were stunned. Sure having a girl enter what was essentially boy territory was surprising, but having a boy willingly bring his mother along was earth-shattering. In response, the boys quickly ran out of the arcade screaming, now sure that the end of days would come.

"Does that always happen?" asked Mom.

"No, sometimes they hide in the underground bunker," said Timmy. "Well at least, I don't have to wait in line for… THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!"

"What's that?" asked Mom.

Timmy led his mom to a golden arcade machine, its brilliance almost blinding them.

"It's just another space shooter. The challenge is actually beating the high score while you can hardly see it," Timmy explained. "You only get one chance at to test your mettle and I've been training on all these other machine to prepare for this day. Now it's time to see what I can do!"

1 minute later…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Timmy cried, as his ship was destroyed. "All those weeks of training… gone in an instant!"

"Let me try," Mom said with a warm smile.

Mom closed her eyes and took her son's place in front of the machine. Timmy was doubtful that his mother could do better, but was eventually proven wrong when she effortlessly beat the high score and set a new one to overcome.

"Whoa..." the stunned 10-year old muttered. "Mom, how'd you beat the game so easily without even looking at it?"

"Oh, it was similar to something I had to do in my spy days," Mom shrugged.

"What?" a puzzled Timmy responded.

"Nothing!" Mom quickly replied, realizing she said too much.

Soon one of the employees awarded Mom with a trophy and a gold card.

"What's this?" Mom wondered aloud.

"That's the Golden Gamer's Card!" Timmy answered in an astonished tone. "You could play all arcade games around the world for free with that thing!"

Mom took another quick glance at the card and handed it to Timmy.

"But, mom, you won this," said Timmy. "You should keep it."

"True, but it would be better if you had," said Mom. "You can play for the both of us."

A big grin spread across Timmy's face as he accepted. He couldn't believe that his mother handed him such a rare item and that she was able to effortlessly beat such a difficult gaming challenge. But soon the smile would disappear when he would hear his mom say, "It's already this late. Time to go pick up some groceries."

Timmy suddenly felt his heart drop. He didn't want to be forced into participating in one of the most boring of mom activities, but he also didn't want to try ditching her again. In the end he figured it was only fair to do something she wanted to do after doing the things he wanted to do. In no time flat, the two of them arrived at the grocery store and what Timmy saw was not what he thought he would see.

It was a free for all. Women were fighting over different sale items and doing whatever they could to secure the items on their list.

"Is this place always like this?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"No," Mom said as she dug through her purse. "It's usually more hectic."

Mom pulled a grappling hook out of her purse and grabbed her son.

"Hang on!" Mom instructed as she fired the grappling hook at a nearby joist.

Soon the two of them were propelled of the ground and swung around the store.

"Let's see… we need milk," said Mom.

Mom swung around to the dairy section of the store and opened the refrigeration system's door. She then made one more swing around the store and instructed Timmy to grab a carton of whole milk. Timmy nodded his head and, once close enough, grabbed the carton of milk.

Mom then let go of the grabbling hook, flinging the two of them towards the grocery cart. She then gently placed her son in one of the carts and informed him of all the items they'll need.

"Um, why are you telling all of this?" Timmy wondered.

"Because we're going to need to get it all in one run!" Mom smirked.

Like a car speeding off, Mom dashed throughout the store with Timmy barely being able to keep up with her speed. Once they had all the items they needed, Mom noticed a young woman headed for the last open checkout.

"Timmy…" Mom started.

"Let's do this!" Timmy smirked.

With a swift kick, the cart was propelled forward and arrived at the checkout before the woman could get to it.

"We were here first!" Timmy announced.

Later that day, Timmy helped Mom bring the groceries in the house as she wondered if her son had a fun time or not.

"Actually, I did have a fun time," Timmy assured her.

Timmy was surprised by how much fun he did have. He was also surprised by all the things he learned about his mother. In the end he learned that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Not too long after that thought, Timmy heard a knock on the front door. Timmy opened the door and was surprised by what he found on the other side. It was Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily Loud.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Timmy.

"Didn't your parent tell?" Lincoln asked back. "We're going to stay here for a while."

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed.

 **Mother/Son Day: The End**


	2. Epilogue

Meanwhile, across the street, Chloe was poofed into her room alongside Cosmo and Wanda. The young girl excitedly ran to her desk and checked off one of the item boxes on a nearby list.

"Step 1 is officially complete!" Chloe announced. "It's time to move on to step 2."

"Alright! Step 2!" Cosmo cheered.

"Do you even know what step 2?" asked Wanda.

"No," Cosmo answered with a goofy grin.

"Well, Cosmo…" Chloe started. "Step 2 is…"

 **To be continued in A Fairly Loud Stay…**


End file.
